Look alikes
by The Wolverine and The Moon
Summary: A new girl is in town who is almost like Bella. She even acts like her at times! But what's her and her family's secret to what happens when vampires and were wolves mix.
1. New Kid

**okay yeah i didnt expect to have any free time (Im in trouble so i thought i wouldnt) but I DO! for today and tomorrow. after that i gotta buckle down and do what I need to do to get out of trouble. . But I redid this chapter so yeah Gonna redo all of the ones before.. chapter 8 ^.^**

* * *

"And why is it we're moving to his house again?" Looking at my brother I asked. Tristan was a short tempered man, he was one that could get you into a fired up fight of the words even if he didn't mean to. He was tall with short shaggy black hair.

"Well since your father doesn't want to be there for you we have to go to the one who does, mine." I rolled my eyes at that thought; I mean damn, I was JUST asking a question. As we walked to the door I held both our bags and this is what I saw.

The house was bigger than all the others, as if it was built by man's hand.

I'm so glad this wasn't really my house since it had messed up writings of small children on it.

Shall I continue?

"Dad we're here!" Tristan announced throwing his backpack off to the side of a chair, falling off it just after he left the room, leaving me alone as I in counted a freakishly tall guy.

"Hey Phil you gotta kid in here." I glared at the word 'kid' and heard Phil.

"Yeah that's my Ex's daughter! The Boys younger sister!" As Phil finished that sentence I was pulled into a bone Crushing hug. I gasped when I felt a crack.

"I'm BREAKABLE!!" I shouted and the hugger let go of the huggie AKA: me

"Sorry, I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake." He outreached his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Madison but….everyone calls Me Liz." I took his hand and smiled at him shyly. When our hands fell apart from the other I began to wounder the house, stopping when I saw Pictures. Upstairs was covered in track pictures of my brother and volleyball pictures of his twin but there was no pictures of me...I know mom sent him some of them with my brothers and my sister, so where is me? I looked at where the ashes from the fire Phil ended lay and saw the pictures; running out of the house and some where other then the hell hole I had to call home.

How could Phil? He doesn't know I and he doesn't want me and it's very clear to me now. I had to get out so I decided to hide. As I ran I spaced out, feeling hot and sweaty and I never had before today; I wasn't into sports so I guess the exercise is the cause. When I came to I was having an inner body experience; panic took me.

_Where am I?_ I thought as I looked around and saw all kinds of beautiful things until I felt air flick from under me._ Oh no! Water?! How did I get here?!_I screamed in my mind as I attempted to kick to shore but I was too small, getting pulled out to sea.

When I saw A group the group that was at my house I shouted for My half brother and oddly, my dad, being pulled under a wave that began to spin me under rapidly, causing me to let out a scream inside the ocean water; my vision was blurring.

**Al's pov**

Is she going to be okay? Oh please don't let her die, please? I could feel tears fall down my face as I watched Jake jump to save the small human sister of mine. I wish I could save her.

"Al come on and snap out of it!" Ed shouted at me, gripping my arm and yanking me to him. Out of the two of us I was the shortest, the weaker twin, but the eldest of us all. Though I don't act like it at times, I use to be the one Ed would go to. And now with Liz back, our relationship would fall. I loved that connection we have, being Identical isn't something that you want since you look and sound the same but, I loved it.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered softly, looking up at him slightly hearing slashing coming closer to our group.

"Will you calm that fag of a brother you got Ed?" Paul hissed, and I flinched. I'm not gay, sure I have gay friends but I'm not. I like girl, boys are just so much more fun to hang with so me not chasing after girls is a problem for Paul.

"Shut your trap you mangy wolf." Ed hissed, holding me close to him as Jake brought in Liz, she looked so much older, beautiful.

"Told you she should have played Juliet Capulet." Ed chuckled to me softly in my ear and I smiled, remembering when we were ten and did the play Romeo and Juliet. She had gotten the part but wanted to be Benvolio or Mercutio. Me and Ed were Romeo and Paris and Liz got her wish and was Benvolio, this girl who Ed liked was Juliet and I had to kiss her… not a good kisser.

"Yeah..." I nodded as they decided to try CPR.

"I can image a very pissed Liz kicking whoever's ass had put their lips to hers." I said quietly, seeing Ed walk up and volunteer and did so. I looked at them with a tiled head as her cheeks puffed out, her eyes still closed.

"Ed… her eyes are twitching..." I said and he lifted his head, water falling out our sister's mouth until she forced herself up.

"You're…fucking Dog Meat!!" I could see Ed was nervous as he said one word.

"Shit."

**okay seriously if that was confusing its not me fau- okay it is 0. but hope it was okay.**


	2. New School and New friends

"WHAT?!"Tristan said looking at the flayer that said 'Welcome To Forks High!'

"DAD WHAT IS THIS?!" I snapped my head at the sound that sounded like someone was killing an animal and saw Tristan and his purple face come into the living room where me and Phil were watching TV."What?" My question was answered with the flayer he was holding a few minutes ago in my face.

"Why are they going to Forks?! You home schooled the Al and Ed and their well behaved?!" I clasped my hands on the sides of my head waiting for the yelling.

"Because I think that they will like it there besides Charlie's daughter goes there..." I shut my eyes waiting for the explosion."SO THAT DOES NOT MEAN LIZZY WILL LIKE IT WHEN MIKE STARTS HITTING ON HER AND I'M NOT THERE!!!!!!!!!!" I snapped my eyes open at the crash of a glass plate shattered on the ground with Tristan vibrating next to it._Oh no._ I ran out the room and into the Playboy covered room of my dear other older brothers Ed and Al.

"Ew! Get out! Now!" I payed no attention to the to idiots and jumped out the window." What are you doing?" Al jumped next me not as hard as me." Call your friends Tristan's going to need help..." Before he could say anything I was over the fence.

**Ten hours later**

Yes I was finally free and not at the same time...I was at school. With Al and Ed. My evil twins. See we're triplets and it NOT funny when they DON'T grow up.

"Umm...Hello I'm Elizabeth Madison and these two are my brothers Alphonse and Edmund Madison and we would like our classes please." I said to a lady with brown hair and big square glasses.

"Oh.. You're Phil's kids here you go..." Her face was red and I knew WHY.

"I'm sorry hold on a sec." I turned to my brothers and saw what they were doing they were doing the bedroom eyes look that mom hated.

"MAN UP BOYS!!!" I punched each of them in the gut and I turned back and grabbed our class papers and three slips.

" What classes do you have?" they asked me holding a pen.

**1st:Algebra-****Alphonse**

**2nd:History-****Edmund**

**3rd:Bio-non**

**Lunch-Both**

**4th:Collage Bio-non**

**5th:Jazz band-****Alphonse**

**6th:Gym-non**

**Zero hour: Advance band-****Alphonse**

"Shit...I have two classes with you, Lizzy I'm gonna flunk." Ed said hugging me and headed to class even though he didn't know where it was.

"Ready to go?" Al offered his hand and and I took it without hesitation and walk to class.

"Students we have two new students here today so help them around if you can." The teacher said blankly. I got up in the front of my class with my brother and introduced myself and saw all eyes on Al and me which was nerve recking.

"Elizabeth go sit next to Isabella... Alphonse you can sit next to Jessica." I looked at the girl with brown hair like me and walked over tripping to only be held up by my own brother."Thanks bro." I got the smile I love to get from all my brothers the dark eyes smile even though I knew it was not good because that meant a vampire was near and also Al looked cute like that. He always was nice to me like a father when boys came like Tristan but he knew when to back off. When I reached my seat I saw a girl with black pixie hair turn to the Isabella girl.

"Bella. Edward had to help Emmett because he's having man problems." I heard the girl in front of Isabella say.

"Hey how long have you been here Isabella?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Two years and I'm Bella Not Isabella. Elizabeth." She stared at me." Well I'm NOT Elizibeth I'm Liz." We both were staring at each other until a guy with bronze hair guy stopped us as both of us opened our mouths.

"Bella your going to be late...Who are you?" I swear I knew him but just can't put my finger on it."LIZZY!" I was pulled to the floor by no other then Ed.

"Get off.." I said clawing at his huge arms but it did work until Al yanked him off me."Thanks Ally." I said as he had steam coming out of his ears and Ed was gone, running for his life as Al came after him.

"Can you show me where the history class is please?" I asked them and looked at my classes to see the names but I was yanked there and already was siting in the back with Bella and her two friends." How did we get here so fast?" I asked but they were looking at my classes and wrote something on it and handed it to me.

**1st:Algebra-****Alphonse****-**_**Alice**_** and ****Bella**

**2nd:History-****Edmund****-**_**Alice,**_**Bella****and **_**Edward**_

**3rd:Bio-non-****Bella ****and **_**Edward**_

**Lunch-Both-All**

**4th:Collage Bio-non-**_**Alice**_** and **_**Edward**_

**5th:Jazz band-****Alphonse****-non**

**6th:Gym-non-****Bella**

**Zero hour: Advance band-****Alphonse****-**_**Edward**_

I smiled at them and Edward said something I couldn't hear but I did hear my name called from the door and saw my brothers there with Bella, Alice and Edward.

"You zoned out class ended come _Beth_." Ed said knowing calling me Beth when your not when your not mom is you should run.

"Well _Hector_ lets go." Edmund Hector Madison is Ed's full name and he Hates being called Hector.

"Squirt...you better...RUN...to class...CAUSE YOUR DEAD!!!" Ed's face told all I can't run.

"Al...Help!" I felt arms lift me up and I was sitting on Al's shoulder and held on for dear life forgetting that Al is the running brother besides Tristan.

"We're here." I kept my eyes closed until my feet were touching the ground." Are you ok?" Bella put here hand on my shoulder and led me to a desk in the back.

"Ya I just forgotten how much I hate my brother's speedy running ability...It's frightening." The look on Bella's face told me she was felling the same way but I left it the way it already was.

_'How much I hate third period...'_ I thought as a folded piece of paper was on my desk.

**Hey what's your name?**

**Jessica**

I looked at a girl that had curly hair and wrote back...

**Liz. Why do you want to know you don;t look like you talk to new kids very much.**

I passed it back and the bell rang and I sprung yo of my chair and ran to the lunch room.

**One so powerful yet divine in every way there are two sides to this person and he or she will find his or her's true lover**

**By Alphonse Madison**

"Nice Al! It's sounds so much like you." I read it over and over until I saw felt like air in the sky.

"Liz!!" was the last word I heard.

**OK it 2:36 Am I'm going to bed Bye!**


	3. Author's note

**Ok I'm giving a little help to some people who are asking if Liz a vampire or a werewolf and it going to take forever so I'll give the short one.**

**Phil married Alex (Their werewolves)**

**Alex had twins (Tristan and Kate(Kate lives with Alex))**

**Alex and Phil got divorced**

**Alex went to California and fell for Greg (He's a vampire)**

**Alex had the triplets (Ed, Al, and Liz)**

**Alex and Greg got divorced too (Because he tried to kill Tristan.)**

**So She's both and no one knows what will happen BUT ME!!!**

**Unless that's a question too? Hope not! Any more questions just let me know.**


	4. Al's What!

**I wish I owned twilight but I don't. But I own Liz and her siblings!**

"Liz...Lizzy...Elizabeth!" I shot up looking at Al, who looked worried." What happened?" I asked and looked at Al to the people behind him and back to him.

"You fainted." I looked down to hide how red I turned but Alice saw it." Your Face is as Bella's right now."

"Liz are you alright? You hit the ground pretty hard." Edward asked putting his ice cold hand on my forehead sending a chill down my spine telling me to run.

_"Sis you alright your burning up?"_ I could hear Al ask in my head and I panicked. I started shaking like crazy not knowing what was happening. But it seemed that Al did, He layed me on the floor and touched my shoulder gently and snatch his hand back and put something in my mouth.

"Ed call Phil or some one who works at a hospital." Al said standing over me. "OK. Do you what me to get bro too?" Ed asked but Al shook is head no." Call Phil's cell...We may have to take her to the hospital...Get my bike." Al said tossing his brother the keys to start his motorcycle.

"Got it... When she stops shaking pick her up and get her stuff and put it in your bag." And Ed was out of the door.

"It'll be ok baby sis just hold on a little longer.." Al said hiding his eyes behind his bangs until Jessica came over yanking his arm until he turned to her.

**Bella's pov**

I was shocked at what Jess was doing, she's hitting on Alphonse like Liz isn't on the floor having a seizure next to him.

"Jess his sister is RIGHT behind him and you chose NOW to flirt with him?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing my friend trying to get some one when their sibling's hurt.

"Jessica I KNOW you think you can get me to say yes but I wouldn't say it even if you payed me." I could see his eyes spark in fury until Alice butted in."Liz stopped shaking." I looked back at Edward who's eyes were on Alice's who's eyes were now larger then normal.

"Alphonse I have her you go to your brother and we'll follow." Alphonse didn't hesitate to give Liz to Edward but he gave him a look of responsibility, which Edward gladly took knowing he was entrusted with some one who was impotent to Alphonse.

"Alice get Bella." And Edward was gone. Although everyone was gone I felt like hitting him for that._ Stupid vampire speed._ I thought as Alice effortlessly picked me up and ran over to Edward.

**Ed's pov**

Dammit I do NOT know how Al get's this bike around! I can't find anything! Maybe I'm crazy because I was banned from bikes but I know He must had put his touch to it.

"Ed she stopped..." I stood still until He was there next to me."She's ok?" I had to ask this is family not girlfriends we can just dump but our SISTER.

"Ya but just to be sure lets get her checked...And we go home." Al put his hands on my shoulders making me look at his. A face that mirrors mine, eyes that mirror mine and DNA that mirrors mine.

"With her?" I spoke as loud as I could...A whisper. One that hid my worried voice.

"With her." I shook his hands off looking into his green eyes letting him know I felt uncomfortable with him around me without a girl around...I already don't like sharing a room with him and it's not his fault.

"Sorry Ed. For that second I forgot who you were..." Al said stepping back giving me space.

"Alphonse your going to have to tell her or she's going to kill you if I tell her." Al looked down and back up showing me his wolfish eyes... blood red.

"When I'm ready...I'll tell her. But not now." Al is the strongest guy I know next to Sam and Phil that when it comes to what they have to hide they will make sure to keep it hidden.

"Alphonse!?" I looked to the side of his head to only see Edward, Alice and Bella with Lizzy running to us. "Ready?" Al asked."Yes." Al hopped on his bike and was handed Lizzy.

"You DO have two helmets right?" Bella asked looking at Al then to me." I have one and she's going to wear it." I heard Bella gasp at what Al said." Hope you can keep up Ed." Al said putting his helmet on Liz's head. and sped off.

"Is Alphonse gay." Alice said before Edward could reach her mouth." No...Al's bisexual." I kinda liked defending my brother. It FELT right but I knew it may turn into more and I didn't want or need that.

"Don't you feel weird around him?" Bella asked looking at me like Liz would when she asked a question, puzzled yet understanding.

"Yes at times. Like last year he pushed he out of the way of a car and fell on top of me." I said leaning on my car.

"How long have you known?" Edward asked looking right through me."Lets see...I'm 16 now...Oh I have drivers license...and it been three years now...two years Al and me lived here, in fourteen years that man changed us." I knew I should keep but it was popping out and I could stop it."Who's 'Us'?" Bella asked touching my shoulder." Liz, Al and me..." I could feel the wolf in me scream for me to kill the vampires near me but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Edmund?" Bella tried to encircle her arms around me but I stepped back and looked at her with my head tilted to the side.

"Do you know a women by the name Alex?" I knew my eyes were blood red like my brother's and I didn't give a damn.

"Yes...She lives in Phoenix with her daughter Kate why?" Bella look confused more then ever but I just dropped it.

"Never mind lets go see if Lizzy's alright."

**Al is Bisexual and he's proud of it and it's not his fault he turned like that three years ago But I know who's fault it is and if you if you want Al to stay like this then say so or if you don't say so because I have a back up plain!**


	5. Ed being Ed and new Pack members

**Ya, it's done! It took forever! I history test and a Algebra test so that is way I took so long I had to study and pass them! Well anyway I hope you like it!**

**Al's pov**

"How is she Al?" Ed asked me when I got out of Liz's room where Phil was."Never better..."

**30 Minutes ago**

_"Phil way do this happen?" Al said rubbing his temples with two fingers as he watched Phil pace in front of him._

_"Did you go hunting ?" Al looked in disgust as he was asked the question."Yes I did...two days ago...Why?" Al asked standing up._

_"Call your dad." Phil said tossing him a his phone."NO! I'm NOT calling him! Are you crazy?!" Al said slamming the phone ageist the wall._

_"Alphonse calm down..." Sam said pushing Al to the wall. " I will call him to see how she hunted when she was little instead ok?" Al nodded his head and slid down the floor hiding his eyes until Phil gripped his neck slamming him into the wall hard._

_" Look at me." Phil said but Al never looked up and felt Phil's hand tighten."Alphonse! You better look at me!" Phil held him harder and saw Al put his hands on his wrist slowly looking up._

_"Get your hands the hell off of Me!!" Al said his eyes golden as he heard a sickly snap and fell to the floor shaking."Alphonse?" Al snapped his head up at a girls voice and walked over to the bed Liz was in._

_"I want to call mom." Al could see his mom in Liz's eyes, dark with need."Ok..."Liz slowly sat up looking at her surroundings and the people in it._

_"Alphonse what happened to your neck?" She asked holding the end of his shirt pulling gently at it trying to acted like her mother which worked. Al pulled his arms out of it and knelled down and put his forehead into her hand." Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" Phil looked in shock at the image of Alex was talking sweetly to Alphonse like he was a new born baby that was crying. Sam saw a tail flick and looked at Al and saw a cat looking wolf with brown fur and blood red eyes and looked shocked at Liz for patting the bed and calling the thing to her._

_"He will never hurt you again I Promise this to you." All were shocked but Emily who knew what may had happened."Liz you may want him to change back." Liz looked at Emily and smiled." Alphonse give me your phone." And with that Al turned back with his hair wild and blonde like his fathers went into his pocket and handed her his phone._

_"Here. Press 5 then call." Al said laying down until his head was pressing against her hip."Hi, mom it's Beth...Can you come here with Kate?" Liz looked at her brother who was trying to think she was their mother." No it's Al I'll put him on." She gently tapped his hand and it opened and he sat up._

_"Mom I don't want to be here." Al said into the phone standing up."Then can you come here?" She must had something to him that he didn't like._

_"Fine...never mind bye.." _

**Back to the present**

"Where is she then?" Ed asked again grabbing my shoulder sending a spark of pain that stayed in my neck."Get the hell off me." I shook him off and put my helmet on and went home.

**The room Liz is in.**

"Why are _they_ here Sam?" I looked at him and saw that I was in a really big shirt."Jacob's taking you home." he said pushing me out the door.

"Here...Wear this." Jacob said holding a pair of shorts."Why?" I asked as he pushed me into a closet and closed it.

"Just put it on." He said stepping back."Done..But their too big." I said holding them up.

"Hold on don't move." He picked me up and put me against the wall and him."What you doing?" I started to squirm trying to get out but I couldn't. I stopped moving as I heard that he was ripping something and tired it around my waist.

"Tell me if I tired it to tight ok?" I couldn't say anything...To tell the truth I liked it up there."Elisabeth you ok?" I snapped my eyes up to see I my feet were on the floor.

"Yep let's go." I stepped out of the closet and walked out."What did Phil do to my brother?" I asked looking at Jacob out of the corner of my eye.

"He choked him." I stopped and looked at him in fury."And you didn't help him?!" I shouted through my blurry vision as my tears fell.

"Sam wanted to see what would happen and he did. Al snapped Phil's wrist." Jacob said grabbing my hand and walked me to the waiting room.

"LIZZY!!!" I fell to the ground as Ed and his blonde hair self jumped me."Hi Eddy..." I looked at his green eyes and felt a tear hit my face.

"MAN UP WILL YOU!" I pushed him off and he looked at me and twitched."What the hell are you wearing?" I looked down.

"Are you pregnant?" Ed asked poking me."NO YOU JACKASS I HAD A SEIZURE!!!!" Every ones eyes were on Ed as he Finally got it through his thick skull.

"No baby?" I shook my head and he looked at me with his kid like eyes and lifted me up."We'll see you tomarrow Jack for the thing." Ed said walking out and looked down at me like I was glass ready to brake at any minute.

"Bella, Edward...where do you want me to drop you off?"

**Next day.**

**Saturday March 20**

"Again why did you want me to wear this?" I said pointing at my black basketball shorts and my green shirt."Because we have a test." Al and Ed said at the same time pulling me to First beach and pushed me ahead of them, and being the klutz I am I fell.

"Hey." I looked up to see Sam and four wolves behind him."Lets see how you fight." I looked in horror as the pack came at me full speed.

"GET AWAY!!!!" Was all I could say before a silver wolf came at me and rammed me into a tree._ P-Paul? It has his eyes._ I looked at the Brown looking wolf._ That can't be right.why is Jacob here? And why are they attacking me?_ I saw out of the conner of my eye a weird looking wolf and realized who it was...It was Ed.

I felt a spark snap in my head and I started shaking like crazy.

"LIZ!" I looked at all of them and fell on all fours feeling everything in me change in me. My spine, my heart rate, the way I thought and my eyes It felt like some one shot a bullet through me.

"Oh.My.God! You look like an over grown cat!" I looked around and smelled something I never smelled before...Jacob and Sam smell nice. Sam had the ocean smell and Jacob had that musty smell Ed has that, smells good and bad at the same time.

"Can you change back?" Al asked me as I sat still and felt hair cut back into my skin."Happy?" I asked all of them and saw a smirk on Embry's face and realized.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Turn around!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed covering as much of myself as I could."Sis just change back!" Al said looking to the side holding a laugh.

I went back on all fours and felt the same pain I felt before but it was worst then anything I ever felt in my life. Worst then last time.

_'Can you PLEASE get me some CLOTHES!' _I thought yawning at them, Which in return I got a weird look from all of them.

"No I think I like you naked especially when your human." All of them BUT Sam and Jacob said.

_'Bit me.'_ I barked, eyes flashing red to black.

"Oh I'd like to." Paul said stepping closer to me.

_'If you planing on having kids I suggest that you step back a bit.'_ I Snapped crouching low."Fine you win." Paul said turning to Sam.

"Elizabeth Fa Madison will you join the La push pack?" Sam said holding his hand out to me.

_What do I do?_


	6. Why a Sin?

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, my dog died and he was nine and it happened after my birthday so i just couldn't leave my brother Zero ( he was the one who picked him, and then moved with my dad ) So I didn't get a chance to go to the computer... But Now I can, so I hope you like this chapter!**

"It's been two weeks since Edmund and Alphonse tested me, think I'm still mad." Tristan mouthed as I said it."Why are you STILL mad Liz?" He asked grabbing a knife from it holder.

"Because they didn't think I might NOT want to be tested three weeks before my birthday." I said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"That's right you three's birthday is coming up." Phil said walking in like he was right.

"Do you even know what day it's on Phil?" I asked him jumping off the counter."May fourteenth." Phil said with confidence.

"You gotta be SHITTING ME!? It's on Fucking April tenth!" I yelled as loud as I could. How the HELL can you forget your child's birthday?

"Do you have selected memories or something?!" I yelled in his face. I was sick of Phil. I was sick of him period.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!" Phil yelled back pushing me in a corner."Dad. Leave her alone." Tray said but Phil throw his stake knife at him.

"Stay out of this!" Phil yelled as Al, Ed, Paul, Embry, Jacob and Jared came in.

"Yo Phil what's up?" Ed said and THEN stopped to see me in a corner with Phil holding the second knife in his hand."!" Ed said using that stupid language that nobody understands but him out loud.

"What are you doing?!" Al, the smart ass asked being stupid as when he's drunk."WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE'S DOING TO YOU?! IF YOUR ANSWER IS ANYTHING **BUT** TRYING TO KILL ME, I'LL STAB YOU!" If I was a harpy I'd be out of this by now. My brothers are idiots.

Ding-Dong!

The doorbell...thank god.

"I'll get it." Tray said walking slowly to the door. Knowing Phil...I guess I had to get the door.

It took Phil five seconds to see that I had his neck in my claws.(Because I'm SNEAKY!)

"Shit!" Tristan shouted as he ran back inside of the kitchen with...What the hells in his hand?!

"Dude! Who was at the door?" Al asked looking at the wall, trying not to laugh at Phil.

"...It...It was your dad." Tristan said. His eyes flashed black.

"Wh...What MEAN? Is he still here?!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs letting his voice howl through the room."Yeah he is...And he wants Elizabeth." Tristan answered looking at me. No one has ever called me by my full name unless..One, They don't know me. Two, They're mad at me. And three, when someone really means it. And Tray doesn't look mad. He DOES know me. so that means... He really means it.

"Your not going to go to him...Right?" Al and Ed asked together. I looked at them and smiled."I have to. I have a promise to keep." I said looking at Al.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked as she walked through the halls of her father's house. The house was pale red color on the outside and black on the inside."I'm in here!" Her father called from the room to her right._

_Elizabeth looked at the wooden door and pushed it open. What she saw was not what she wanted to see._

_"Lizzy. Come here." Her father called for her with his hand raise to her."...No..." She said looking at the million of vampires that hated her since she was born._

_Elizabeth looked at all the people with fear._

_"Come here now!" _

_Elizabeth walked to her father as her eyes flashed white, sending him into the fire that was set to burn her._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I walk to the door to see no one other then my evil BURNED father... Did I mention he's burned.

"Father." I said looking at him right in his shadowed face."Elizabeth." He said my name like it was the dagger and I it's target.

"What do you want?" Looking at him with cold frozen alter colored eyes.

"Come here." Gregory said lifting a bony finger to me. But what can I say, he IS the devil.

"No." I said as my eyes started to burn as I took a step forward.

"Liz!" I snapped my head to see Al, Ed, Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob standing there looking at me and Gregory.

_"Turn around now!"_ I said in all of their minds as my real dad, Gregory snatch me to him and ran with me in hand.

"Elizabeth!" Al and Ed called out the door.

"Shit, man!" Paul shouted his eyes wide with shock.

"We gotta call Sam." Embry said to the brothers, who nodded.

**very far away**

"Let go!" I screamed as my dad ran away from forks.

_'I can call for some vampire around the area.'_ I thought as I opened my mouth.

"Someone, help!"

"Shut up you bitch." Gregory said to me punching me in the stomach sending my blood on the Forest floor.

"For the sinner there is no cost, but for the sin there is death." He said punching me again.

For the longest time I lived with mom I never understood why dad tried to burn me when I was little, and now I did? I felt my eye close slowly as four figures came closer.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Elizabeth wake up." I heard a light voice call me but I wasn't sure.

"Who is it?" I asked turning to the voice to see Alice."Alice?"

I looked around to see all of the Cullens and my, MOM!?

"Hey, are you real?" Mom said smiling at me as something shifted next to her.

"Is that a kid?" I asked at the little shadow next to her. And to my suppose she didn't nod at all, but she pushed the kid to me, and to my surprise she looked exactly like me.

"She's you." Alice said. "We need to know why that man tried to take you away for."

I looked at the wall for second

_For the sinner there is no cost, but for the sin there is death._

" 'For the SINNER there is no cost, but for the SIN there is death'." I quoted what I remembered, which was not that much, and I added my touch to it.

Mom looed at the floor. What was my little self doing here, and why was I a sin?

**Ok I really hoped you like it, and opinions are really good to know, and it helps a lot.**

**Daina**


	7. He brought friends

**Finally Updating!! I had to take a break from the twilight stuff or anything Vampire like and my plan worked...I think.**

I looked down at my mini me as we walked down the street hand in hand. She looked so…….breakable.

"Hey." I said to her, stopping in my tracks as I bent down to her. Blue eyes gazing at their reflection as we looked in to the gates to our past.

**Flash back**

_Alphonse screamed as his head clashed with our mirror, his face pale as our dad's._

"_Come here Elizabeth!" dad said, his eyes turning black. I took a step to him, I couldn't take it. He was hurting his own children because of nothing._

"_Lizzy no!" Edmund shouted grabbing my shoulders pulling me to him. Alphonse crawled to us and stood in front of me."Just let him kill me, I rather me then you." I said looking up at them. I know what dad was going to do…..he was going to let eddy go and torture ally and then release him broken and then try to get me somehow._

"_I rather die in the pits of hell." Edmund said charging at our dad. Gregory just backhanded him into the wall to his left and walked to me and Alphonse. Ally pushed me back and ran at dad with his hand balled into a fist. Dad did the same to Alphonse as he did Edmund but to his right. _

"_Eddy! Ally!" I cried as dad walked to me. I stood there and looked down. Gregory wrapped his hand around my neck and lifted me in the air. I clawed at his hand in an attempt to break free but it failed. _

_I hated my father…..I hate my life._

_I wish it would go away with all its misery. But it's here stay ._

**End of flash back**

"From now on………You're my daughter, or a sister if like that better then the daughter thing." I offered as I smiled at her. I must say, I look so different to what I thought I looked like as a child…….looking at her now, I see a little girl who's afraid of people. She nodded and grabbed my hand again.

"I-i…….Can i-i be your…….daughter please?" She asked. I looked down shocked…she's three and is a vampire until she turns ten……and she want to take the first option."Sure do you want a different name?" I asked lifting her up. She nodded and started to play with my hair.

"I like Vanilla." I giggled remembering liking vanilla, I nodded and walked to the Cullen's home. I flinched at the smell near…..oh crap…..my dad.

"Vanilla get inside now." She nodded and ran into the door and closed it. I sat on the ground with a smile on my face. I may not like my father and may have caused fatal damages if he were human, but he did it to himself. I shifted a little to the right and stood.

"I guess I'm a little uncomfortable right now with the devil coming here in the flesh." I whispered as He appeared in front of me, oh but he wasn't alone….he had friends.



"Hello Elizabeth." One said. I looked at them. All there were three of them, all pasty white and painful white eyes. I knew them all from my childhood. the one on the right was Victor, on the other His brother Hector.

"Lizzy!!" Alice called stopping when she saw the three. She looked at me and then them. The three took a step to me and I didn't move. I wasn't going to let a group of vampires intimidate me.

"The sin of vampires." Hector said, his eyes locked on my every move. Unlike the other two, Victor was smiling at me."How am I sin?" I asked as they took another step forward. They all chuckled, a mix between horror and Disgust.

"A female mixed between Undead and the wolves, disgraceful and a abomination." Victor and Hector said together, grabbing me.

**Ok Sorry it's short but at least it's something.**


	8. Me, Them And Violet

**yeah I know what your thinking ( I dont really I dont.) Why do I even bother since this is the most confusing Fiction of Twilight I have ever typed up? Well- I kinda dont know why but I remembered what I wanted for the next chapter but I didnt have time till today so I typed it. ^-^ and its been a LONG time for this one and I sorry hehehe.. well All I really can say is if its confusing just tell me, Im still working on editing what I write since I miss things sometimes.**

This is what I get. If I wasn't born I would be FINE. If I was human I would die but at least of old age, or from someone killing me if I asked them to. But NO, I was a sin since my father's side think females of a mix breed are damned and sins to the fucking world. I hate them, if I had missiles I would blow up that one place they live in after making all the innocent leave the area.

As they dragged me by my legs I let out a deep growl like chuckle. This is also why you don't kidnap someone who was with the Cullen family or the La Push pack. They can smell me better than anyone.

"Why is she chuckling?" one asked, I forgot their names so I didn't feel attached when I was to rip them to pieces, which I would once my legs were let the hell go.

"You going to die," I laughed like a maniac as I continued. "You don't know me well enough to know either my brothers will find me or Jacob will. And I think if Jacob finds you he will kill you." I continued to laugh as they dragged me still.

_Sister?_

Three hours and Alphonse was the fastest to think. Edmund was slow.

_If dad had me what would you do?_

I could hear Al growl deeply in my ears and I smirked, he was here already, his powers must have kicked in, good. I looked to my left and saw his eyes flash to mine to see if it was really me and I shut my eyes opening them as they began to glow softly. My face beginning to heat up as my skeleton began to show to him. To this he growled more deeply, howling loudly for the others as he jumped in front of the three men. His teeth bearing as he circled us. Never looking at me as his fur bristled. His eyes turning golden to white. I could hear so many things in his mind as he saw our father, emotions hitting me as if they were my own. Hate, betrayal, love, want, need, pain, and oddly a killing feeling hit me as father said something I would never expect.

"Well if it isn't the bitch of a boy I have. Trying to act tough?" I growled at that and heard howling close by, as well as someone calling Al's name in panic. Eddy, the idiot forgot to phase.

"**Don't call me that…**" Alphonse growled, speaking in a deep growl that I never would have guessed we could do. Can Jake talk while in the wolf phase? I soon was aware to the man holding me by my neck and I didn't even struggle, not going to please him by fighting, I have my ways of getting him back. With my eyes locked on his I heard the pack and Some of the Cullen family reach us and I smirked, my eyes glowing white as I penetrated his mind, looking for what I wanted to use against him, his fear.

"**Edmund! Elizabeth is straining her powers! You can see her skeleton!**" Al shouted and I felt hands on my arms and I saw Eddy's body slammed into the man's arm and break it brutally, which I liked.

"Sis, are you okay?" I nodded quickly and spun us both into the air as someone tried to hit one of us. As we spun in the air I saw Alphonse was under us, watching as something grabbed Eddy, pulling him up and put of spinning with me.

"EDDY!!" I shrieked reaching for him as he kicked me on accident, phasing quickly and ripping whatever the thing was into pieces, pissed off and not wanting a ride. As I hit the ground I landed on my shoulder socket and coughed up blood, rolling slightly away from the others as I tried to stop myself from falling off the ledge that was near, but that didn't go so well. Rolling off the ledge I shouted for Jacob and my brothers, my eyes widened as I landed in a deep pool sized hole in the ground, struggling to get up with one arm I heard a growl and turned to see. It was my father.

"You little bitch!" he growled and I cried out, trying to get away as he crept closer. His eyes filled with hate. I had never seen his hate expand this far, I had to admit I was more scared then I was when I had burned him as a child. As he continued to come closer I saw him stride so he stood over me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Dad stop." I stuttered as he pulled me up by my hair, laughing at my pain as he punched me in the chest to the end of the large hole, screaming as I hit my hurt arm. This was the most horrid thing to go through, your own father wanting to kill you.

"You should have died that night I found out we were having two girls and two boys! You should have gone with your sister!" My eyes dulled at those words. He didn't…

"You MURDERED your own CHILD!!!??" I yelled, my voice cracking and I didn't care, I made it loud enough so everyone near could hear. I felt a new strength in me when he nodded, he kid my older or little sister because she was female?!

"She would be like you are now!" he tried to defend himself but was failing to show me the light.

"So you KILLED her!!! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!!?" I shouted, tears swelling in my eyes as I let them fall.

"SHE WASN'T EVEN OUT INTO THE WORLD AND YOU TAKE HER LIFE FROM HER JUST LIKE THAT YOU COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD!!!!" As my voice got louder I heard a growl deep within my mind, clawing at my chest to rip out and kill him as I thought of Violet.

"She's not me; she's my identical deceased twin." I stated and my father chuckled, not knowing who I was speaking of. I was happy he didn't as the child looked down at him with hatred in her eyes.

"So when you tried to burn me, you released her from her grave, the one that was in that very place." I always wondered why it said to Violet, the child we never knew, I thought it was an uncle's kid but it was my twin.

"I didn't release her! She's dead!" he shouted and I glared.

"Well then why is she _behind_ you father?" I asked him and he turned and Violet growled deeply as her eyes flashed black, her teeth bare as she lunged at him, letting all her hate out onto our father, ripping him to shreds as I watched, not moving in fear I might be next or for someone hitting me.

"LIZ!!" I looked up and saw Jake looking straight at me as I turned to the end of the hole and reached for him, wanting out and wanting to be held. This was a fucked up year period, I am never going to lie and I'm not doing what mother did and date or marry a vampire after this. EVER.

When Jake got me out he smoothed my hair from my face and checked for any cuts or bruises, he found bruises but not as many cuts.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded as he kissed my forehead.

"We need to get you out of here." He said as he grabbed me carefully and I heard Violet.

"Mommy?" I looked down and saw her crawl out and climb onto my lap as she cuddled to me and Jacob's chest, sucking her thumb. I looked at her the whole time as Jake ran home, looking at her rose colored cheeks nuzzle to my chest more. They were chubby and so cute.

_How could anyone want to get rid of a kid like you Violet? _

I thought this the whole way home.

**So Violets her twin instead of her younger self? wow are you shocked? you can tell me. no really tell me Im not going to be mad if its bad really.**

**-midnight**


	9. you gotta be kidding me

**okay I hope this is okay so if its not.. SORRY!!! TT. but yeah there is a time skip so youre not confused its about a month or so. but enjoy! ^^**

_Lizz talking to Jake_

**_Jake talking to Lizz_**

"Mommy..." I rolled more on the small overfilled bed.

"Daddy, mommy wont wake up..." I whimpered softly as a small finger poked my cheek. I whined and rolled into the arm next to me and heard a chuckled that was able to move me.

"Mommy's really tired still." I smiled softly and nuzzled until there was a loud bang on the door, ruining any chance of me going back to sleep.

Sitting up I looked over to the door as Violet spoke.

"Good morning mommy." Violet said softly, nuzzling to my chest as I kissed her hair. After that day she attacked dad, she keeps calling me mommy. And soon after Jacob and I started to hangout more so started calling him daddy. At first Jake was against it, but soon he had grown to answering when she said it to him. Her cheeks tinted a rose color, her eyes sparkling in hope and as well as her twilling fingers as she hopped softly against the ground next to him.

"Good morning." I yawned and sat up to stretched, my joints in knots from having to keep my knees to my chest.

"Is Paul going to watch a movie with me at the Cullen household?" She asked both Jake and me. I nodded and Jake grinned.

"Well we all get to since you have been hanging with us since that day a month ago; Lizzie-busy how is your shoulder?" I cringed at the nickname. I _hated_ it. Staring at him as he smirked at me, I lifted Violet to ignore the question's answer and flinched softly. It wasn't fully healed sadly. You see, when one such as me hurts something in sports, okay, it won't bother me and I'll whine for the first month. Wanting nothing but to play the sport. But when I fall from the sky or someone does it, let's just say I won't talk about it.

"Elizabeth how is your shoulder?" he repeated, standing behind me, towering me. His unnatural heated body was causing Violet to whimper and that made him step back.

"…It's fine..." I lied, I can't let anyone baby me, unless they missed me and I was gone for many years.

And on that subject of years; did you know that Tray is over two hundred years old? I was shocked but it was fun making fun of his old ass.

Jake looked me in the eyes and nodded, not a single sign of him not being serious.

"If it's in pain you need to tell me, understand?" I nodded and looked down, biting my lower lip softly as Violet whined.

"SHOWER MOMMY!!!!" I nodded softly to her and went into Jakes things and took out one of his shirts Bella got for him, it had claw marks on it, kind of tight even for him, I bet if he flexed it would rip. As I got his shirt and Violet's dress I walked to the bathroom and shut the door softly. Violet bouncing in my arms in excitement as she saw the shower, happy to get clean.

"Violet calm your bouncing." I chuckled, setting her down softly and walked to turn on the water. After I found it to be perfect for the both of us I helped Violet out her PJ's and combed her knotted hair out, hearing her call for her daddy.

"Daddy can't come in here when I'm in here sweetie."

"Why?!" Violet cried out in pain, I hated causing my own sister pain she was tender headed more then I was at this age.

"Because mommy and daddy don't feel every well when they see the other without clothes on and we don't want daddy to fall if he thinks he's in my 'bubble'." It was true, Jake would even do that when we went swimming in bathing suits, now imagine it in birthday suits.

"Okay mommy." Violet said disappointedly, standing when I finished her hair and did my own; thinking about what we just talked about.

"Mommy come in too?" I looked at Violet after what seemed to be a second and found it had been almost five minutes, she just stood there in the tub waiting for me, and I let her.

"No, mommy might shower with daddy…" I heard her squeal at what I had said, but I was not so sure. Violet nodded at that and smiled with those hopeful eyes and finished her shower, having me get her out and dry her carefully and dressed her.

"I can get daddy?" I nodded at her question and heard her call him as she ran out.

"DADDY MOMMY WANTS YOU!!" I smiled a small smile and saw the door open slowly, a very tall shadow there.

"Liz what did you need?" Jake asked as he stepped in, looking at me.

"Um….Violet asked why we all didn't shower together…" I whispered softly to him; his face looking not so surprised.

"She asked me that last week when it was my week to shower with her, I told her to ask you." I nodded and stood up and saw him begin to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with you." My eyes widened and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"WHAT?!" I nearly shouted it as he took off my tank top and boxers off, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"I won't look I promise." He raised his hands to defend himself in his word, I sighed and stripped and hurried into the tub, seeing him follow in and stand behind me. I was not happy about feeling so self concerned I wanted to kill Jake for having to listen to the child. Looking up I saw Jake was looking at the showerhead. Keeping his word that I didn't think he could keep. I looked down to the tiles in front of me and felt a hand on my still bruised and hurt shoulder.

"It's been almost a month… and you still have it there..." I nodded as Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a heart filled hug.

_He's wearing his boxers still, dummy._

_**Yes, I am**_

Shit, I hate that. I wanted my own mind to be like my VERY well hidden diary that is in th- crap…..Paul was there yesterday.

"We should hurry; Paul might pick something bad for Violets heath and brain."

"Hey! TV doesn't rot your brain when you have a big one like hers." I stated, getting out and wrapping myself in a towel. Jake chuckled and got out and dried his chest and legs, which had big feet. I looked at them as I dried myself careful not to expose myself whatsoever to him. Jake smirked as he combed my hair roughly, not meaning to but was. He did with Violet as well.

"Tell me when I'm hurting you," he let out a deep chuckle. "Violet shouts at me when I even brush her hair to hard. Saying mommy does it better." I smiled at that as I sat between his legs, looking at the wall as he finished his death grip with a comb on my head. I leaned it back slightly and had changed when he looked away, in his shirt I picked earlier and black leggings and my black skirt, not bothering with shoes; they never stay on so why where them when I run. When I turned around I saw Jacob with Violet in his hands.

Unlike Jacob, who runs at a 108 °F. I run at almost 120 oddly, Sam said it was because I was a mix breed of two different blooded human-like creatures. So it causes me to run higher than normal shifters and vampires. Especially when I run.

As the both of us ran with Violet on Jake's back I heard him beginning to talk to me.

_**Hey…Lizzie..**_

_What?_

_**You know I'm going to homecoming soon right?**_

_Yeah, lucky mutt._

_**Wanna go with me, as friends though**_

…_.maybe._

I hate dances. I can't dance, I can't do anything that has to do with dancing, and I know this for a fact. But I was pulling towards the 'yes' on going.

**yeah... really hope its okay.**

* * *


	10. Movies and Mall

**Yeah I know its short but Im just posting Chapters instead of if i have a new story and the few newest might not be updated even after saturday so yep. Hope you like it!**

_Liz talking to Jake!!_

people look at the key thingy it helps!

* * *

When we got there Alice was there, smiling at us as we both held one of Violets hands, Jake in nothing but his shorts and me holding my shoes( Yes I brought some, don't get it wrong It's a WHITE and CLEAN house) My hair wild and as well as sticking to my skin. With the high heat I produce it causes me to have heat flashes and for me, if I run, to sweat a lot. And I truly hate that, sweating after running at that speed.

"HI!" Alice greeted, leaving in a flash and soon came back and handed Violet a stuffed wolf; violet was so happy to see something that was the _same_ color as her daddy when he was a wolf.

"Daddy!" she squealed, hugging so close that you would think that they were connected by the hip.

"Mommy! Its daddy!!" I smiled and nodded, lifting her up and kissing her cheek lightly as Jake moved behind me.

"Okay, well Paul's all set sooo lets have some group up time!" Alice cheered smiling as Violet cried, gripping the back of my neck with her nails.

"Mommy don't leave! Uncle Paul is gonna play a scary movie!" I looked at Paul and shook my head.

"Don't worry, Daddy picked some movies to play."I looked At Jake who went to a shelf of kiddy movies and took out three.

The Little Mermaid

X-Men Evolution (All the episodes that were played on many tapes)

Or Winnie the Pooh

Poor Paul, He doesn't even get paid. Soon Paul picked the X-men tapes and Jake nodded, walking back to me and taking Violet, talking to her in a calm soothing voice.

"Vi, sweetie, mommy and daddy want to go get something for a special little girl who's been good." Her eyes lit at this and she nodded, wanting down as he helped her to Paul; his smile he gave her was so loving as he set her down onto the couch.

"Daddy loves you." I felt something flutter across the pit of my stomach as he told her that.

"You love mommy too?" Violet asked, looking at him with her big eyes as he nodded and kissed her hair softly as he walked to Alice and me, taking my hand as we walked out.

**Hours later.**

I hated driving to Seattle, It took FIVE hours to get to Burien (where the Carlisle was at the moment to read up on my father's culture) and then to the mall, where every single male that was in that mall was eyeing Alice or me. I would expect Alice since she's a Vampire, but me? In front of Jacob of ALL people. He was growling at any other male now, we're not even dating!

_Jake, calm down, you're scaring me.._

As if something snapped inside him and he nuzzled to my cheek, walking behind me, my back to his chest; me holding our drink.

Cool-aid and sierra mist mixed together. I wanted the Kool-aid and he wanted the Sierra mist so we mixed them into one drink, and it was pretty good.

Jakes hands settle on my hips and Alice giggled.

"So what are you two wearing to home coming, what's the theme?" Alice asked and Jake gave her a toothy grin.

"It's a Fantasy Theme, Fairy looking I guess, I'm just going to wear what I wore for Bella's prom last year." Alice nodded but I was lost, looking at both of them back and forth. Jakes hands began to move again until,

"Hey babe wanna see me later tonight?!" Oh shit please say the pixie hair girl instead of the one-

"You the brown haired girl." Shit… I looked over to Jacob and heard him growling deep and low against my neck, his head rising as he looked at the boy with a hunter's eye.

"Jake…" I whispered softly to him and touched his arm slightly, seeing if he would react. When he did his eyes seemed to be looking at me differently, he just stared at me, not even blinking.

"Jacob?" I gripped his shirt as he gripped my hip harder, looking at me so much different then moments ago.

"I didn't.." He stuttered.

"Didn't what?" I stared at him waiting for him to answer me, sitting there waiting...

**What did he do!!!??**


	11. An: voting OO

**OKAY PEOPLE VOTING TIME!! *Inserts the cheering***

**Couple voting choses are:**

**Jacob and Lizz**

**Alphonse and Paul (Haha Don't hate me, Paul called him a Fag so Yeah you could get back at him with this one)**

**Ed and Some made up person who will make him not be in the fic a lot. (you can make the person)**

**OR..**

**Jake and Ness (when she gets here….real long time so yeah)**

**Homecoming votes (for anything but the king and queen thing but I don't think they do that for homecoming, I didn't go to mine. .):**

**ANYTHING SO NO CHOICE! **

**REVIEWERS I LOVE *inserts hearts*(on this fic alone):**

HerMemoriesErased

Twilights-Pain

Rocktheroxie

**But these three are the most resent ones so yeah I love all the others even if I made them confused.**

**Haha Making a pool on The couples one. But you couls PM me or REVIEW it for me. O.O**

**-MiDnIgHt**


	12. Changing Imprint and Movie

**okay heres chapter 11. DONT BE MAD AT ME FOR THE BEGINING! and anyway hope you like it. O.^**

I looked at Jacob as he looked at me as if he was hit by a truck, he just stared at me. His hands moving to my face slowly, touching my cheek and I never felt so hurt until what he said.

"Bella…" My eyes widened and I pulled away, standing up and stepping back.

"….." I was speechless for a moment and he snapped back to reality and he knew what he said; his eyes widened in fear as he stood next to me.

"Liz, I-I" I stopped him with the look I gave him. Pain.

"A-am I just a replacement, someone you use so you have a perfect 'Bella' of your own?" I hissed lowly, holding in my tears as he touched my arm.

"Liz, it's not like tha-"

"Don't touch me." I said, shaking slightly, pulling away and walking out of the mall and to my surprise no one was outside.

"Lizzie, let m expla-" He gripped my arm tightly and I twirled around, my eyes glowing white as I glared.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!" I shouted, pushing him off and saw him hit the ground hard, both of us shaking harder and harder as we stared at the other, not knowing why Bella was involved in this, she's with Edward, she loves him; is at home weeping over him leaving her right at this moment.

"You Mangy WOLF! You're using me so you can get to Bell-" I shouted and I was slammed across the parking lot.

Why wasn't anyone out the freaking mall?

I looked up and saw Jacob over me, glaring at me as I growled and struggled, losing my temper.

"I'm not using you.." he whispered and I locked my left leg between us and kicked him off. I didn't believe him.

"You look exactly like her, but you eyes… They pull me in, hers just seem to mimic mine. You have a light rose pink tint on your lips and you're not so pale, you have longer eyelashes then her so when you pout at Sam or Edward you look beautiful.. You speak your mind when you're around your brothers, you love to watch me and Edward argue, seeing as we remind you of your brothers, you can make us forget about the treaty when you invite Alice or anyone since you have a way to keep us all happy. Bella and you have the same looks, but…you're not the same.. I just…" I looked at him as the tears started to fall as I began to bite on my lower lip.

"And you do that when you are thinking of me, or Violet." His eyes began to soften as he took a step to me, arms outreached for me. I sniffed over and over as I took small steps to him, almost reaching him as something it the ground between us; a fire ball.

"LIZ!!" Jake shouted from the other side of the fire, looking at me as I stood there, I was scared, I still hate the dreaded day. My legs wouldn't move even if I tried, all I could see was a small me getting tired in the middle of the fire, her powers stopping the fire from touching her, still screaming in fear.

"ELIZABETH!!" I looked up and saw I was standing inside the fire. I don't even know how I got in here, but it was getting closer and closer to my temperature. Hell, its hot. I tried to take a step but I looked and saw my shoes were melted onto the ground and my feet.

"Jake!" I shouted, finding my voice as I bent down and tried to pull my feet free. Looking around I saw a woman in a cloak; I knew her from somewhere.

"Shit Liz phase out!" I began to sweat and I stood, seeing my clothes were beginning to burn off, my eyes wide as I saw my skin was looking deformed to my eyes.

_NO!!_

They were doing the 'killing of the sin' thing here! The killing of the sin is when you burn the child where ever you can trap him or her in a place where she doesn't dare use his or her powers, it's what burned my father the first time they tried it. This can strip abilities and powers away in layers off the child. If he or she is saved, something was burned off.

_Jake! Help me!_

I called out to him, to panicked to find a way out of this hell fire that was slowly killing me. I looked down and saw my hair wasn't burning like my legs were. I couldn't take it, it burned.

As the heat began to build I let out a shriek, Jake calling my name at the same time, horrified as he watched this. Jake soon phased and jumped in; holding me in his jaws as gentle as he could, running away from the mall as his mind was wild.

_**Sam! Sam! HELP!**_ He was calling Sam. He never calls him for anything. Sam soon answered and Jake was panicked.

_**They were BURNING her ALIVE!**_

To this I could hear other voices of my brothers, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared and Tray. All shouted in worry and in revenge. I had no say in this, for I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep, just sleep.

_**Liz please hold on-**_

That was the last thing I heard before my world when black. My tears red as blood as Jake bolted into the trees, tears falling down his face like mine.

***LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA**********LA*******

When I woke up I felt fine, but something was different.

"What did they do to her?!" I could hear Jake shout to someone his voice deep and filled with anger. After his voice I could hear Al.

"T-they w-w-were…s-stripping her of her…powers and abilities.." he was scared, and crying. His sobs were muffled thought, I don't know why but they were.

"Jake, you seem different." That was Ed. His voice strained as if he was trying to speak. I could feel Jakes anger soon cool from its heated state and he sighed, defeated.

"I think I…Imprinted today… at the mall." I could feel my heart break, I couldn't imprint; the pain was killing me as the boys tried to get the name out.

"Elizabeth." With that my eyes widened. _Elizabeth_

"Elizabeth as in my sister?" Alphonse and Edward asked in unison, and the word Jake said was 'Yeah'

_Lucky bastards, you can walk and I can't. Fuck, and then don't get me any flow-_

Okay that wasn't my fault he thought ahead. To my right on the night stand was a bouquet of roses. I love roses, there was an odd black one in the center. Of the stand. On the card it said:

_I'm sorry I made you cry and yet so many days have passed by_

_I miss you in everyway_

_Please be okay_

_Love, _

_Jacob._

He put 'love' on it, and it wasn't a playful 'love' written. It was a heart shaped card and his name was engraved into the paper.

I never felt so happy-

"Liz?" I looked up to see the person who spoke, it was Jacob, his hair flat on his head instead of spiked like it was normally; his eyes were large and red, he must have been crying a lot.

"Hey.." I said softly, smiling weakly as he was holding me within seconds.  
"I'm sorry!" Jake shouted, shaking as he buried his face in my neck. I nuzzled softly as I looked at myself in the mirror. My face wasn't the one I knew, my new face was still as tan as it was, a light golden touch to it. My hair was wavy, two streaks of white blonde in the front of my face as my side bangs. My eyes were golden instead of blue as they were when they were normal.

"You're changing… Your brother said so." Jake whispered against my neck, his cold cheek( it's cold to me) on my shoulder. I nodded and leaned against him, my eyes looking down at our hands, entwining them to the other as Jake cupped one of my cheeks so I could look at him.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry Jacob." I said softly, seeing him grin brightly as I kissed his cheek.

It was as if we didn't have that fight at the mall, it was like we were on big happy family, though it was small.

Just Jacob, Violet and me.

**With violet**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A small girl shouted in fear as the shark at the little boy in the pond, her eyes as wide as the couple watching the movie.

"Paul this is scaring me." A soft male voice said, stuttering as her shook, holding the girl close.

"You and Vi are wimps." Paul said and smirked. He liked this movie more. Wrapping his arms around the person Violet whimpered.

"Uncle Alphonse make uncle Paul turn this off! I wanna watch the Cheetah Girls!" Violet begged, her eyes covered with tears as Alphonse hid her face, not knowing what would happen.

"Jake will kill you," Alphonse hissed to Paul. "You know he said not to watch scary movies with Viole-" Paul slammed his lips on Alphonse's at this time, sick of him talking about Jake. He wasn't with him. Though Paul had said many curl things to Alphonse, he was happy he could be with him, though Alphonse was only 5'2" and very skinny he was a girlish boyfriend; he could never tell anyone, at least not yet.

Paul bit Alphonse's lower lip softly and pulled away, smirking at how quiet his boyfriend had gotten.

"So what where you saying?"

**Yeah there was chapter 11 hope it was good. O.^**


	13. It wasn't me

**Okay heres chapter 12. hope you like it. again there is a time skip and its about two months or so.**

**and a new character is mentioned but only two people know how it is and thats the creater and me!**

_liz speaking in her mind or to others of the pack_

"Jacob!" Laughing was near the water as the splashes continued, giggles and chuckles filling around me as I ran, my wild in my face as I ran as fast as a human could. Yep that's right. The burning of the sin was not completed so as of that day I was stripped of my powers for surprisingly a year only, thankfully. It was fine though, I got to age again.

As I ran thought the trees I saw flashes of animals around me, running around when I stopped to take a breath, panting hard I looked up. The sky was bright as if it was early morning.

………_._

I flinched softly and looked to my right, seeing Jacob's fur as he stood next to me.

"Time for school?" I asked and he seemed to nod, crouching so I could get on his back. He was warm, and soft as a bunny. Running my hands through his fur I gripped some as he sprinted out to my house, howling as I ducked my head until it was against his back, shutting my eyes as I nuzzled.

When we got there I saw Phil standing outside, glaring at me deadly.

"Where were you young lady?" he hissed and to that Jake growled lowly, crouching not only so I could get off, but to warn Phil to not say another word to me like that. I shrugged and waited for Jake to phase back, taking his hand as I walked into the house with him, leading him to my room.

"Jacob why don't you drop me off to school anymore?" Jake looked up and shrugged, walking to my closet and pulling something out for me.

"I like this babe." He said softly, walking back with one of his large shirts and my skinny jeans. I smiled widely at his choice and nodded, kissing his cheek as Violet cried from my bed. Another nightmare.

"MOMMY!!!!" I turned around and saw her thrashing, tears falling from her chubby rose tinted cheeks. Jake looked at her as I ran to my bed, holding her arms down gently and began to say soothing things to her. Violet soon calmed down and Jake was behind me, telling me he would put her back to sleep as I showered.

"No…shower with mommy daddy. I wanna be with mommy." I giggled and kissed her hair.

"Mommy has to go to school, daddy doesn't so you're going to see me after school okay baby?" She nodded sadly and nuzzled to Jacob, burying her small face in his chest as I went to shower.

"Baby!" I looked at the closed door of my bathroom and heard Jacob.

"Yes?" I shouted back and he asked where my bag was, I thought about it as I washed my hair with that shampoo I loved; it smelled like chocolate and vanilla, I closed my eyes slowly after a while and let it sit in my hair, then rinsing it out of my hair and stepping out, ringing my hair slightly and then dried myself off, changing into the outfit Jake gave me, it said I heart haters on it. I loved it and I loved wearing his clothes with mine, like he does.

"Liz! Are you almost done!?" I shouted 'Yeah' and ran out to get on my charcoal low cut converse.

When I got out I was lifted up in the air.

"Jacob!" I giggled, squirming slightly as he lowered me to the point where I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding onto his neck as he kissed my cheek.

"Ready?" He asked me as he went to my neck. I nodded slightly and he chuckled, not letting me down as he walked me to his bike that he left here from the night before.

"Do you have to go? Can't you just say here with me and cuddle? You like when I let you.." Jake pouted and I giggled. Yes I did like to cuddle, and he didn't; he really didn't want to do that. He never did.

"No, but meet me outside for lunch okay Jake?" He nodded and set me on the bike, placing a helmet on my head carefully, not to hurt me.

"Okay, helmet on," he sat on his bike and placed my hands tightly around his waist. "And my girlfriend as cute as ever." I giggled at the last remark and gasped when he started driving.

***LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA*LA***

"Be careful okay babe?" I watched as Jake rubbed my cheek with his thumb, holding me off from the ground.

"Okay." I said, holding his neck and kissing his cheek softly. Jake seem to be satisfied with what he got and walked to his bike and drove off. As he did I heard Jessica; we don't get along since Al transferred and Ed went on a friend trip somewhere and was texting us that he had found the ONE.

"I still can't believe she's _still _here." She hissed and I rolled my eyes as Seth ran up, poor guy, he was so excited to be in the same school as me but now we were in separate schools.

"Lizzie!" he greeted, hugging me as tight as he could.

"Sethie!!" I giggled, hugging him back as he walked me inside the school.

"Sooo can I hang out with you…Alphonse and Paul are at it again and I'm bunking with Paul since my sister and mom are gone and….I can't handle the noise." I nodded slightly and jumped on his back.

They weren't the only ones at it. Edward said he was with some chick who he calls Alex; she seems nice and sweet so I let her pass. Paul knows if my brother says no and he doesn't listen he won't be doing it anytime soon. As for me and Jacob… let's just say, we haven't...

"Wanna hang out on the third beach in Stanley Park?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You go ahead, take Jake and Vi… I have something to look up." I nodded to him and he pouted nodding back and running at a human pace as he ran away.

After an hour I was in the library, looking for books on anything to do with my father's last name. (never took his last name) _Rhopsi…..Rhopsi…_ I soon found it, there were five books on him and the culture. I had what I was looking for.

I checked out the books and looked at each one as I saw the one called the Burning Of The Sin. I looked at the cover and saw it was a child being burned in a bonfire. Throwing the babies and kids in it. I flinched at the sight. I opened the book.

_**The sins of us all are in the offspring of the sinners, they cannot control who and what they are but can be maintained by something as this.**_

_**Burning the body of the sin will set the sins free and the sinner with be forgiven; if not the world as we know it will release hell fire and chaos in our world and kill us all one by one.**_

_**If the Burning of the sin ritual is not complete the sin will be more powerful when the powers are given back within a time period.**_

_**Gregory Rhopsi was the first of the clan to create a sin. He had married a werewolf, or so we call them; having offspring with such of the female's specie. Having three children of a mix culture was a great sin. He had saved half his life by destroying the true youngest. VioletAnnaRose Rhopsi. But he still could not destroy the other three, they were too powerful to stop within the female's womb. This caused him to-**_

"Are you Elizabeth?" I looked up from the book and saw a dark skinned man with dreadlocks. His eyes red as he looked at me. He smelled of Bella.

"What did you do to Bella?" I asked.

"I let her run.. the dogs found me." I smirked and slammed the book shut and placed them all in my bag; the school was empty since it was a big event thing that I didn't sign up for.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him in his eyes.

"I, am Laurent. I heard a good friend of mine was killed by you." I smirked more. Well, it wasn't my fault.

I stared at him as he smelt the air as my hair blew towards him. Oh man…can, I use that thing on that anime Seth's watches…where that girl with the big chest and orange hair had shields. Laurent smelt my scent and let out a pleased sigh as he opened his eyes and stared at me with cold eyes.

"I'm so thirsty.. mind helping me?" I gulped and took a step back when he got closer. When he began to run towards me I ran through the hall, panting as I saw him in front of me, his teeth bared as he chuckled.

_Jacob….I need help…c-can you hear me?_

**Hoped you liked it!**


	14. Liz Vs Laurent Pt I

**Okay heres chapter 13. and on one hand i have to put this and no i dont wanna seem mean at all. if you dont know me from anywhere then just skip this part ^.^ and enjoy the chapter. so to people i know from somewhere. people who talk about me and then i have to make a new account i dont like that. its happened before. so yeah dont want that anymore i had to make a new one just in case. so if you want to saysomthing about personal lives about me to me, pm it please. Last time i didnt even have a fiction and they knew me from someone. (not for the people i dont know they dont need to read that part) thanks you for understanding that one thing that might seem odd to people. anyway after that little notice. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH ITS SHORT!!**

_Liz talking in her mind or when she strains to hear what the pack says._

"_I'm so thirsty.. mind helping me?" I gulped and took a step back when he got closer. When he began to run towards me I ran through the hall, panting as I saw him in front of me, his teeth bared as he chuckled._

_Jacob….I need help…c-can you hear me?_

**_Now.._**

I soon heard howling near, looking at the window to see all the buses had left, leaving me to die in the school halls. I backed up and looked at the corner of my eye and saw it was snowing.

"A chocolate and blood scent.." Laurent said as he took a step closer, with his step I moved the same way, getting away from him.

"Where Bella?" I asked, not letting my eyes leave his form again. Laurent smiled and told me. She was in La push with Jacob. _My_ Jake. My eyes widened at that as I felt a cold hand clutch around my neck. Turning my neck slightly I saw he was next to me; throwing me into a locker closest to the door.

I let out a scream as I slid into it, coughing slightly as I struggled to get up feeling him pull at my leg.

"NO!!" I shouted, gripping the end of the locker tightly, turning my body to kick him in the face. When my foot impacted against his face I heard a crack. My bone cracked. I let out a yelp and let go of locker. Going to hold my leg as I was pulled and thrown into another locker that was right next to the door, Laurent not close to me as I stood slowly.

"It's too bad you're not as pretty as her.." he said and I slowly reached for the door, seeing his head turn to the howling I ran out the door, limping slightly as I ran.

"SAM!!" I shouted, giving all hope that Jacob would come get me up; he was with Bella. I panted softly as Laurent followed me slowly. I saw the forest and started going there, looking back occasionally to see Laurent was no longer there. He was waiting for me to tire out.

"PHIL!!" I shouted as I limped through the trees, the shortest way to La push and also a dangerous place for humans. I had to take this chance no matter what the dangers were; I refuse to be killed.

As I limped I started to walk normally, still being able to heal fast but not as fast as I use to. Looking around I felt the wind whip into my face and I ran. Growls behind me as I jumped over a tree stump, stumbling slightly as I continued running. My legs began to burn as the growls stopped, Laurent was trying to sneak to get me. I saw an opening and turned away from it running to the left and then to the other opening, tripping over a rock I fell into a hole. I screamed loudly as I fell onto the leaves and dirt of the forest floor.

_Jacob!_

I tried again, turning to slip out my shoes and socks, hearing the growls again. He was pissed, goodie. Slipping out the two things I jumped up and ran to the exit of the forest to be slammed into a tree, hitting my head hard. When I hit the floor I rolled slowly and coughed up blood, the taste was sowed into my memory as I touched my head to feel nothing but a cold hand grabbing my hair.

"I love a good game." I froze and stood, feeling him let go of my hair as I turned to him; his eyes red as I balled my fist.

"Silly girl." I could hear something in my head.

_……………………._

It was Jakes voice…but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Something about where something is- oh! Where am I!

_Forest, vampire ,fighting, need help, like NOW!_

I really hoped this worked so I don't just blindly shatter my left fist. Throwing a punch I hit Laurent in the face.

**Haha theres another chapter. i would have posted it sooner but im trying to get out of trouble and type a harry potter fiction that im now stuck on, any ideas you wold like to add. (or characters) go ahead and you can get a peek (though I dont know if its confusing or not but oh well) **

* * *


	15. An: Voting AGAIN!

**NEW NAME!!!!**

**Okay its time to say that Liz is kinda getting old so this would be the one time that I will do this I swear. Sooooo I'm gonna change her name but you get to give some names and I'll give some.**

**Sooo here we go:**

**Hannah**

**Amanda**

**Jennifer.**

**Allison**

**Ginger (please don't pick this one….bad memories but that's all I could think of)**


	16. My Heart and Liz Vs Laurent Pt II

**Haaa! im done!!! Im grounded! O.O but i got my baby so i guess im happy of that. so yeah Hope you like this chapter and yeah her name is not said in this chapter since i havent had time to pick since I got my baby today. but I will I promise. ENJOY!!**

**Hehehe Juvenile Orion... anyone like that Manga? huh? ^.^**

Hitting his face was like hitting a rock; it hurt like hell as my fist collided with his face. Letting out a cry of pain and withdrew my hand and I held it to my chest, tears falling down my cheeks as Laurent chuckled. God I hate this guy!

"Baby broke her hand?" Laurent said softly and I growled, my eyes burning as I tried again, hitting him in the face with the same hand. When my fist connected to his cheek it lightly touched him but sent him feet away from me. I stood straight and looked at my fist as I ran to the light, being pulled my hair back when I saw one of the boys. I let out a gasp as I was thrown to the ground. A little girl walked to the light, her eyes red as a clear wall blocked my way to them.

"Bitch." I growled, standing slowly, throwing my bag to the side and as well as my hat. They really wanted me to die.

"Who sent you?" I asked her and she smiled.

"My daddy." I tilted my head and was slashed on the cheek by Laurent, not on guard when I talked to her. Laurent smiled as I stumbled backwards, touching my bleeding lip. When I looked at the drop of blood on my finger I wiped my mouth as I charged at him; pissed off.

As I close to him I flipped backwards, kicking him with my feet, landing on my left foot first and then my right landed behind it. Laurent stumbled back this time, his eyes filled with rage as I smirked, biting my lip with my sharpening teeth. I might not be a Vampire or a Shifter but them not taking it all was changing me alright, I don't know what but I liked it.

"You know Jake will Most likely kill you for messing with his shirt while I'm in it right?" Of course he didn't know that but it was true. Jake did hate when my clothes got messed up when I could get hurt. He wasn't good at showing he just meant me but I knew that he meant that. It's confusing yet cute.

Laurent growled lowly as a howl came from behind me and I got an idea. Biting my lip harder I felt my teeth puncture my low lip and I ran to the howling, grabbing my things and bolting.

"JAKE!!!" I shouted and the howling got closer and closer. My legs hurt and so did my head. Like someone was beating me in those places with a maze or something of the sort. When I reached the school I feel onto the grass, too tired to more any farther or to get up. Lord please strike me down and just get it over with. No pain is worth me to collapses over…well maybe childbirth but that wasn't happening in a very LONG time if Jake wanted to live.

As I laid there I panted heavily, my clothes sticking to my skin as I felt my heart pound harder than a human heart should. I let out a scream as this happened, coughing when it was hard to breath. God strike me NOW! As the pounding continued I began to cry, whimpering someone's name softly in a language I didn't know I knew. It was odd to me as I began to listen to myself.

"Mein Herz ist in Brand. der buring von der Sünde ist nicht vollständig ich werde leben, aber wenn ich die wahre Erntemaschine von den verdammten Narren sie bin, werden den rath von meinem Schmerz fühlen. Die, die sind gewesen durch dieses sie kennen das wenn ich zerschmettere, werde ich wieder leben. hört Deinen Namen, während ich distroy thee. mein Blut Ihr Wein. Ihr Fleisch mein Brot. mir erlaubt, zu speisen, auf was meine Mahlzeit ist,. so ich darf ins Bett gehen." As the pounding stopped I let out a scream, hands on me as I blacked out. I was not dead. I couldn't be. Could I?

**Hope you liked it guys.**


	17. Edmund's The oldest for once

**okay heres Chapter.... I forgot what chapter. I havent been on since I was grounded and snuck on so yeah... Im still not off being grounded but they gave me back my computer! /cheers/ anyway the name is on here but I changed her Middle name too since I couldnt really pick from two of them. **

**this is Edward's POV so yeah its short.**

"Come on sis… please wake up…" I watched Alphonse try to wake our little sister. His eyes clouded with tears as he held her head to his chest, rocking back and forth as he cried on her face. If he cried anymore he would drown her. I couldn't take this. Where the hell is Jake!?

"Al, come on let her go." I said to him softly, standing behind him with a gap between us, prying his hands off her as I laid her back down gently. Alphonse wasn't taking this well, he was breaking and HIS boyfriend wasn't here either.

"Come on. Lets hunt, you're pale… like me." I whispered to him in his ear, seeing him not move I sped off and went to hunt, pumping my legs as fast as I could, and trying to act like the oldest, for once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**LA**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I opened the door I saw he was still standing there over our sister. I looked at him and hurried to him, turning him around and growling at him.

"Alphonse Miles Madison! I swear to fucking God that he comes here and strikes me for using his name in vain and for you not fucking eating!!" I shouted and did it sound like I was kidding. Alphonse seemed to go back to normal as he looked at me, whimpering as I pulled him to my chest. As he whimpered I sat down near the bed she laid on. Allison needs to wake up soon… Al can't take much more; I don't think Jake even knows.

"I'm thirsty..." Al whimpered against my chest and I lifted his head.

"Dumb dumb… you should have gone hunting..." I said and I felt him creep towards my neck. I let him, closing my eyes as I imagined Alexandria. Her brown hair still smelt good, even when she was on the other side of the world. I missed her deeply.

As I thought about her I felt teeth sink into my neck, causing me to arch slightly. Shit...that was where she bit me…

I panted softly as Alphonse continued drinking, me being able to hear him gulping pints of blood from me. After awhile I was out of blood and I felt my powers kick in; my hair spiking as I growled, my eyes flashing red as I felt more burst into me. I felt sorry for the person the blood came from.

Unlike most of my kind with powers they don't want. I rarely used mine. When I am out of blood completely I take the life of another from anywhere on the planet. I can control it slightly so I don't take blood from people I know; less emotional drama that way.

Alphonse clutched my neck tightly as he gulped more, pressing against me completely. And to tell you, I didn't like what I felt from him.

"Alphonse…back up..Paul will be here in an hour." I lied to him and he let go, looking at me like a child, blood falling slightly from his chin. I smiled and wiped it off and sat him next to me, kissing his head as our sister's hand twitched. God please tell me she's waking up at this VERY moment!!

**Her full name is Allison Roxana Madison. what doya think?**

**and the poll is about anime so yeah. **

**-Midnight.**


	18. Two Months

**I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. I have summer school (I asked to get put in it so i was out more) and i haven't had time to type at all until the week ends and yeah. Im really sorry ~TT-TT~ I hope you enjoy the chapter and if its confusing....~-_-~ not good.**

"Please tell me your sorry ass _just_ woke up?" To this I sat up to see my older brothers there. Looking lost as I fell into Edmund's chest with Al; it was as if my legs gave out. Yawning and nuzzling to my brother I felt them both cling to me.

"We thought you weren't gonna wake up." Alphonse said as he sniffed, crying against my neck as Ed started rocking us as we all stayed there for an hour. Then I had to ask.

"Where's Jake?" I asked and Ed stiffened and Al looked away.

I looked at both of them and then asked again and again, hoping they would answer. And when I finally got my answer, I was so shocked and hurt. First I had been out for a few months, okay not _soo_ bad. I could handle that I really can. It's just me sleeping for a rather long time. But I couldn't handle _this. _Jacob Black is such a lair. He never came and visited at all, when everyone else did and even violet asked for him to take her and he was always with Bella. And at the mall he did call me bella, and what did he say? Something about not liking her as much as me or something. But now when I get better in…

"When am I getting out of bed rest?"

"Two months, you got hurt bad and you haven't healed fully."

Two months, then I will give him a piece of my mind.

**Is there going to be a sequel? no. /*has a lying face and is rubbing neck.*/**


End file.
